La guitarra
by Sanlina
Summary: Le gustaba una chica del gremio y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pedirle ayuda a Sting... cualquier opción habría sido mejor, aunque, a pesar de las burlas que tendría que aguantar el pobre Rogue, había que admitir que los métodos de Eucliffe no eran tan malos.


-Podrías cantarle una canción

-Cállate Sting

-Oh, vamos. ¿No era Gajeel tu mentor? Él canta, aunque al hacerlo rompe cristales- río el rubio

-No te metas con Gajeel. Y yo no canto… ni toco.

-Oh, vamos, he encontrado la guitarra que escondes en tu habitación

-¿Por qué mierda has rebuscado en mi habitación?

-Buscaba algo incriminatorio para la próxima vez que quisieses dejarme en ridículo delante de la señorita Minerva. Ya es hora que pruebes de tu propia medicina, Cheney.

-¿Qué? Yo no hago eso

-¿Y qué me dices de la vez que le dijiste que tenía unos calzoncillos con la cara de Natsu?- preguntó molesto

-Debes admitir que eso no es normal- respondió Rogue con una leve risa

-Cállate Don GuitarraEscondida

-Mejor una guitarra que unos calzoncillos rosas con la cara de Natsu

-¡Destiñeron!

-Sí sí

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana, yo paso de ayudarte

-No espera, Sting, sabes que soy pésimo en esto…

-Solo dile "Yukino me pones cachondo"

-¡Sting!

-¿Y qué tal "me pones palote?

-Cómo sigas así me veré obligado a quitarte la tontería por la malas- amenazó Rogue molesto

-Oh, vamos, ¿Para qué estamos los amigos si no es para reírnos los unos de los otros?

-Tienes un concepto de la amistad que no me gusta nada…

-¡Fue a hablar el que se burla de mis calzoncillos!  
-¡Deja ya el tema de los calzoncillos Sting! Eres un pesado rencoroso

-¡Y tú un soso sin sentido del humor!

-No, si la culpa es mía por pedirle ayuda a alguien tan tonto- dijo levantándose de la mesa cabreado

-Oh, vamos, ¿Te has picado? Además no entiendo que ayuda puedes necesitar, ¡si ya le has tocado los senos!- la cara de Rogue se puso roja cómo un tomate

-¡Solo fue uno! ¡Y sabes perfectamente que fue sin querer!

-Emo pervertido

-¡Sting!

-Pervertiiido- canturreo

-Déjame en paz- dijo largándose. Sting suspiró, tal vez se había pasado un poco…

Sting se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Yukino, era hora de ayudar a Rogue a mover ficha.

-Hola peliblanca- respondió Sting demasiado sonriente

-La última vez que me viniste con esa sonrisa me pediste dinero… eres el maestro de Sabertooth, deberías tener más cabeza y dejar de causar destrozos allá dónde vas. Lo siento, pero te mereces esas multas, Sting

-¿Qué? No venía por eso

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué?

-Es que… hace un poco leí un test en una revista y era para hacértelo

-¿Un test? ¿En una revista?

-Sí

-¿Un test sobre qué?

-Mmmm… ¿sobre tú chico ideal?- dijo Sting no muy seguro, no era demasiado bueno improvisando

-Mierda, he perdido la apuesta- dijo por detrás Minerva

-¿Qué? ¿Nos estabas espiando, señorita Minerva?

-Solo he oído vuestra conversación por casualidad- se disculpó la muchacha intentando mantener su orgullo intacto

-¿A que apuesta te referías?- preguntó Yukino, llena de curiosidad

-Aposté con Orga sobre la heterosexualidad de Sting

-¿Qué qué?

-Oye, no te enfades, el que dijo que eras homosexual es él, no yo.

-Es que siempre está "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu"- se defendió Orga- Y además Rogue y él pasan mucho tiempo a solas

-Eres gilipollas…- dijo Sting y acto seguido volvió a interrogar a Minerva- ¿Y a qué viene lo de que perdiste la apuesta?

-Si haces esos tipos de tests muy hetero no creo que seas

-¡Yo no soy gay!- gritó

-Oh, ¿qué pasa Sting? ¿Y ese enfado? Te comportas cómo si ser homosexual fuese un insulto, menudo maestro….- interrumpió Rufus

-No es eso. ¡Si yo no soy homofóbico! ¡Simplemente es que yo no soy gay!

-Homofóbico- insistió Rufus.

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Seguid con vuestras vidas y dejadme en paz!- sus compañeros obedecieron, aunque entre risas. Sting suspiró y siguió con su labor de casamentero

-¿Sting?- dijo tímidamente Yukino al ver el enojo del pobre chico

-No importa… ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, lo del test

-Tú dirás- dijo la peliblanca con una cálida sonrisa que hizo que Sting se sintiese mejor

-B-bueno, primera pregunta. ¿Tienes novio?

-No

-¿Te gustaría tenerlo?

-S-supongo

-¿Te gustaría que tu novio fuese un Dragon Slayer?

-Qué sutil- interrumpió nuevamente Minerva. ¡Orga devuélveme mis Jewels, a Sting le gusta Yukino!

-¡Deja de espiarme!

-¿T-te gusto?- preguntó ruborizada la maga celestial

-¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Por favor solo contesta al test. ¿Te gustaría sí o no?

-N-no sé- dijo la chica totalmente ruborizada creyendo entender las intenciones de Sting

-¿Te gustan los chicos que esconden guitarras en su cuarto?

-¿Qué?

-Responde

-Mmm… me gusta la música… así que supongo que sí

-¿Te ponen los emos?

-¿Q-qué? S-Sting…

-Responde

-Define emo

-Rogue

-¿Rogue?

-Solo es un ejemplo- respondió nervioso Sting

Justo en ese momento Rogue entró al gremio con su guitarra, había decidido probar la absurda idea de Sting. Las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron enseguida en la cabeza de Yukino y se acercó tímidamente al mago de las sombras. Después, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, lo besó en los labios. Rogue al principio abrió los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, después simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar del momento.

-Vaya, creo que tu novio te acaba de quitar a la chica que te intentabas ligar- dijo Orga

-¡¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no soy gay?! ¡Y Yukino no me gusta!

-¿Y Rogue sí?- preguntó Minerva pícaramente

-¡Rogue mucho menos! ¡Dejadme en paz!


End file.
